Saddie Hawkins' Dance
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: What is the result when Oliver overhears a comment Lilly made about him? Anger? Hurt? A Date for the Saddie Hawkins’ Dance? Find out! And don’t worry; it doesn’t have a sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Saddie Hawkins' Dance

Plot: What is the result when Oliver overhears a comment Lilly made about him? Anger? Hurt? A Date for the Saddie Hawkins' Dance? Find out!! And don't worry; it doesn't have a sad ending.

Author's Note: The idea came to me when I was napping at my grandma's house. I think it could make a possible plot for the producers of Hannah Montana to use… maybe *grins* Loliver has to happen one day….

Point of View: Lilly's

~x~X~x~

"Come on, Lilly," Miley, my best friend, who is also secretly teen pop-sensation, Hannah Montana, called as we were exiting out of Room 102, our roll-call room. After roll-call we had 20 minutes free-time before the class bell rings, and then we had mathematics with Mr Marsden. "It sounds like fun and you never know; we might even get dates this time. Oh my gosh! We'll have a double date!" Of course, Miley and I were having a discussion about this semester's dance, which happened to be a Saddie Hawkins' Dance.

"Hold your horses, Miley. Double dating does sound like loads of fun, but I'm not even sure I want to go to this dance. Remember the last time, I waited for two hours for Matt to pick me up, and he ended up going to the dance alone, while I cried on your porch for hours on end," I replied. Suddenly, not going to this dance seemed very enticing.

"Lilly, this time will be different. Trust me." Miley hugged me for reassurance.

"Well…okay." I smiled. Miley and I were best friends for a reason; we helped each other out. "Let's scope for possible date candidates," I laughed. This was a Saddie Hawkins' Dance! Ring any bells? It means girls ask the guys. Nerve-racking, isn't it? But I'm sure guys feel the same way when it comes to them asking us out on dates, or to school dances.

"Ooohhh, I take Toby. He's totally cute," Miley squealed.

"That's perfect. He just broke up with Becca Weller, after they got back together last week. And he's made it fairly obvious that he has a secret crush on you; which incidentally isn't much of a secret anymore." I smiled. "Okay, do you still have my lucky bracelet?" She raised her hand showing my bracelet. "Go get him." Miley bit her bottom lip and began to walk over to Toby, who was standing by his locker with his closest friends.

Miley looked confident. She knew that he wouldn't turn her down. As I was watching her speaking to Toby from a distance I couldn't help but be a little envious of Miley. She has loads of confidence, unlike me. Sure, I talk to everybody and I have opinions on almost everything, but when it comes to boys, dating and school dances… I turn into a self-conscious coward. It's just my personality, my mother would say.

My train of thought was destroyed as Miley came running towards me squealing. "Lilly! He said yes! I'm going to the dance with Toby, the hottie." _As if she didn't know that he'd say yes in the first place._ I thought to myself silently.

"Miley, that's great." We started happy-dancing, screaming 'yay' repetitively. Our peers looked at us as if we are total dorks. And maybe we are, but we were happy that way, and know person could ever change that.

"Now, Lilly it's your turn," Miley said while wriggling her eyebrows at me. I always found that creepy. She continued speaking "Any Candidates?"

"Actually, I can't think of anybody to go with. I mean, the guys are good-looking and everything; but underneath all that they are all egotistical jerks." I yelled.

"Come on, Lilly, don't be so harsh. They are _not_ all that bad." She put emphasis on the word not. "What about Sam? He's cute and smart." Miley said as she pointed me towards his direction.

"Nah, I heard he picks his nose at the back of the classroom in biology." We both shuddered.

"Okay. Ummm… how about Oliver? Ya'll have been best friends with him since pre-school. You know each other well enough…. it could work out for the both of you." I forgot to mention Oliver. He has always been there for me. We both have similar interests such as skateboarding, eating, surfing, eating… the list continues. But I have never thought about him as more than a friend. Not once. And I'm sure he feels the same way towards me.

"Oliver?" I turned to face Miley. "Are you insane? Oliver is JUST my best guy friend. Sure, we hang out, but that's as far as it goes. To me, he's not boyfriend material. I have never thought of him as anything more than a friend and I NEVER will…"

"Lilly, I-" Miley interrupted while pointing at something behind me hysterically, but I continued ranting.

"Come on, look at him!" I finished speaking and as soon as I was done, I felt a black hole forming in my heart; as if I was slowly dying inside.

I heard a deep cough from behind me. _Oh boy!_ I thought. Miley was gesturing for me to turn around, and as I did so, I came to meet the face of my very glum-looking best guy friend, Oliver.

He began to speak. "Wow. Lilly, is it really that hard to think of me as anything more than a best friend?" I could tell he was upset. He just looked at me with sadness in his eyes. His hands were behind his back, it looked like he was holding something. He noticed I was looking at his arms and pulled out a bundle of roses. "Here. They're for you anyway." He handed me the flowers and strode off to mathematics.

"Oliver…" I tried yelling out to him, but he just kept on walking through the crowded corridor. What had just happened?

Again, my train of thought was interrupted again. But this time it wasn't Miley who disrupted me, it was the loud ringing of the school bell. I didn't want to go to class; I truly wanted to speak to Oliver and sort out this whole situation.

_A/N: What will happen next? Have a guess!_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to create an introduction/cliff-hanger._

_Please Review! It means a lot to me…____! And constructed criticism is permitted, but please don't be too critical or harsh._

_Also, here in Australia, we don't have Saddie Hawkins' Dances, so I envy all those living in America ____ Even though I know that I'd be nervous to ask a guy, it sounds like loads of fun._

~Natalie D.


	2. Chapter 2

…Previously…

"Wow. Lilly, is it really that hard to think of me as anything more than a best friend?" I could tell he was upset. He just looked at me with sadness in his eyes. His hands were behind his back, it looked like he was holding something. He noticed I was looking at his arms and pulled out a bundle of roses. "Here. They're for you anyway." He handed me the flowers and strode off to mathematics.

"Oliver…" I tried yelling out to him, but he just kept on walking through the crowded corridor. What had just happened?

~x~X~x~

"Lilly, we have got to get to mathematics, if you don't budge, we're going be late and we are gonna get detention," Miley pleaded while tugging my arm. I didn't even realise I was being dragged by her at the time; my mind was completely focused on Oliver.

He looked so glum; just sitting at the front of the class room with his head down and wearing absolutely no facial expression. I have never in my 11 years of knowing him seen him this heart-broken and utterly disturbed.

Despite the lack of concentration in this particular subject today, I couldn't stop gazing at the beautiful bundle of roses Oliver had given me earlier. They were bright and fresh; exactly like Oliver's personality and it captured the exact way I felt when I was around him; which was happy and completely myself.

I wonder what would have happened if I didn't make those hurtful comments about Oliver in the corridor earlier today. It raised so many questions, such as: What were the flowers for? Why is he so hurt? Why is he acting to glum? Does this mean he likes me as more than a friend? Strangely enough, the last question I thought made me feel light, and full of happiness. Does this mean that I'm falling for Oliver? Even if I was falling for him, he may never forgive me after the way I acted.

I was trying to recapture and analyse the hurtful comment/s I had made about Oliver. I heard Miley scrunch a piece of paper from behind me, so I tucked my hand behind my own chair and waited to receive a note from her. When I received the note Miley had wrote to me, I hid it under the table and began reading it.

It read:_ Lil, why don't you just talk to him after class?_

_What was I going to say?_ I thought. 'I'm sorry you heard that, oh and by the way I think I'm falling for you' NO WAY! To avoid getting detention of Mr Marsden I quickly turned to her and nodded my head, to be honest, I wasn't bothered to write a note to Miley stating why I shouldn't talk to Oliver.

Did I mention that the Saddie Hawkins' Dance was tonight? Our school is quite pathetic with planning. What was going to happen with me and Oliver? Who was I going to take to the Saddie Hawkins' Dance?

I felt as if I were a teen-film being rewound, replayed and taken from a different perspective. As if I was my own director; resulting in different conclusions as to this film, which was also my nightmare, would close. I was attempting to conjure the most effective and pleasant way to talk to Oliver. The end result was either him forgiving me and reverting back to staying just friends, him never wanting to talk to me again, or telling me that he thinks of me as more than a friend and we begin dating. The last possible conclusion seemed to be the most beguiling.

Remember how I said I had NEVER thought about Oliver as more than a friend? Well, this is true, aside from my family and peers making remarks that Oliver and I will end up married someday in the future, which would automatically get you supposing about it. But come to think of it now, after I heard one of those remarks being made, whether it was in the past or presently being made, I actually considered the possibility of it actually happening. I, Lilly Anne Truscott, possibly ending up with Oliver, being in a relationship with him, and even spending all my living days with him. Maybe I was blinded to see that I actually do care for him very much.

The class bell had rung, snapping me out of my deep thought. Oliver was the first to get out of the classroom. He barely moved throughout the whole lesson, neither did I but I had some serious thinking and realisation to deal with. I gathered my mathematics text books and followed after him.

When I finally reached him, he was grabbing his biology books from his locker, then unrepentantly greeted by Joanie, his most recent ex-girlfriend. I hid around the corner with the bundle of roses in my arms, just being able to hear their conversation at a barely audible level.

"Listen Big O, I heard the fall out between you and Truscott today and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to the Saddie Hawkins' Dance instead of her?…" Joanie questioned. As they continued speaking, I couldn't help but think that all my previous questions had been answered in just one sentence delivered by another person, one who I truly despised right now, Joanie.

Oliver was going to ask me to the Saddie Hawkins' dance! Even thought girls are supposed to ask the guys, it was still a very sweet gesture and if I accepted my worries of trying to get a date will be over. He had a lot of courage to buy and hand flowers to me. And then it dawned on me, in the corridor earlier this morning, before mathematics, I destroyed his courage. _How can I be so heartless and… stupid?_ I questioned myself. I was suddenly surprised, as I saw that Oliver was beginning to speak.

"Listen Joanie, I'm just not interested in going to the dance anymore. My heart was torn into a million pieces by the one person I truly and will ever love." Just at that, my heart tore. His voice was cracking. I destroyed everything that was Oliver, and who I may never get him back. This thought made me feel even worse that what I already was, if that was even possible to begin with.

"I'm sorry…" I finally heard Oliver say to Joanie. Joanie looked as if she understood where Oliver was coming from. It didn't take her long before she asked the next boy to walk past her to the Saddie Hawkins' Dance.

At that moment, I was on the verge of tears. What is with me and dances? The 70's Dance: Jake Ryan was hitting on Miley leaving me in tears; the Date-Dance: I was stood up and left crying on Miley's porch for hours on end, and now this…

"Oliver," I said while emerging from behind the corner. "About the dance, I -"

"Lils, don't worry, I get it. I'm just your friend and nothing more and I never will be," Oliver interrupted.

"But I –"

"I understand." He looked at the flowers in my arms and smiled. "The flowers really do bring out the pink in your cheeks."

I was attempting to smile at him. He knows everything about me. I can't believe it took me this long to realise, but this I was sure of: I was completely, totally, absolutely in love with him.

The bell to second period rang. Oliver and I walked to biology side by side, with nothing much more to say. There was so much I wanted to blurt out to him. But as I had stated previously, when it comes to either boys, dating or dances, I turn into a self-conscious coward.

We were both silent for the rest of the day. Miley tried to create conversation between us, but it seemed so awkward. I want to get our relationship off the ground. I want to be able to run up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately, without ever having to let go of him.

Something in my mind kept repeating that I still had another shot. I can make my desire a reality, I just have to think it through and tell him in the right way.

~x~X~x~

After school had ended, Miley had offered me to go back to her place to get prepared for the dance. Miley was an expert on boy-brains, so there was a high probability that she could help resolve my situation, giving me my happily ever after.

"Miley, we need to talk," I said as I entered through her front door and made my way over to her living room couch. I placed the roses on the ground and waited for her to answer me.

"Shoot, Lilly."

"I'm in love with….um, Oliver, but I think I ruined everything between us." I signed. "Um, what do I do?"

Miley just sat there, jaw dropped, face blank.

"Earth to Miley," I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Lilly." She was shaking her head from side to side, trying to register the information I had just delivered to her. "It's just …wow. I SO knew that this would happen one day. Lilly, the Saddie Hawkins' is tonight… if you want to do what I think you want to do then make it quick."

"Thanks, Miley. You always know what to do when it comes to this," I said while hugging her tightly.

"I know," she said while smiling. "So, does this mean you're not going to make it to the dance?" I nodded. "Alright then, now sckootle your bootle out of here, and go get your prince."

I ran so fast out of the Stewart's house; I forgot to get my bag with all my books in it, the dress I was going to wear to the dance (I left it the previous morning at Miley's house), the flowers Oliver had brought for me, and most importantly… my mind. Oliver will never accept me after this, but as a result I had nothing much more to lose…

_A/N: How would Lilly's film conclude? Hehehe! I know *grins*_

_Please Review! _

_My View:_

The way I see the Loliver relationship happening is sprinkled with some sort of drama. Oliver seems to be a much more sensitive character than Lilly on the show, so I can imagine him getting hurt (not too much) by Lilly with her making some comment that offends him causing him to admit his love for her and being upset for the remainder of an episode (leaving a cliff-hanger), then Lilly realises that she loves him too and then they get together.

I'm not guaranteeing that Loliver will happen, but I really hope it does. Hannah Montana should do something original and pair up the best friends, not the main character with the best friend.

~Natalie D.


	3. Chapter 3

…Previously…

I ran so fast out of the Stewart's house; I forgot to get my bag with all my books in it, the dress I was going to wear to the dance (I left it the previous morning at Miley's house), the flowers Oliver had brought for me, and most importantly… my mind. Oliver will never accept me after this, but as a result I had nothing much more to lose…

~x~X~x~

I was sprinting down the street towards the Oken's House. It felt as if my legs weren't even attached to my body, as if they individually knew I had to do this… I had to make amends with Oliver.

I loved Oliver. It was now a known fact I had recently realised and wholly accepted it; whether he decides to give me a second chance or not, he had the right to know how I felt about him.

As I reached the Oken's front door, I felt wispy. It took a LOT of courage to press their doorbell; you wouldn't believe how intense it was. After approximately thirty seconds of waiting for somebody to answer the door, I was greeted by Oliver's Mum, Nancy Oken.

"Hey Mrs O, is Oliver around?" I asked curiously. Mrs Oken had a stocky, solid build, but you learn to expect this appearance when you think of your standard police officer.

"Hi Lilly, Oliver is out back. He is not in the best of moods today; very depressed when he came home from school. He hasn't even had his usual afternoon snack; and you know how he is when it comes to food." I chuckled. It was true. Like me, we were messy eaters and extraordinary lovers of food. "I think it's best if you talk to him, Sweetie." She smiled and moved from the doorway allowing me to enter.

My heart was pounding. It was about to explode out of my chest as I walked through the Oken's living room and out the back door. I searched around the backyard for Oliver from the back porch. I finally spotted him with his back leaned up against one of the largest Oak trees I have ever seen in my whole fifteen years of life. He looked beautiful, as always. And here I am. Sweaty and exhausted from sprinting down the street and avoiding pedestrians, just to end up where I am right this instant.

_Here goes everything. _I thought to myself silently.

"Hey Oliver," I said while I approached him. He slightly turned his head exposing the stern look on his face which I saw earlier today. I understand that I hurt his feelings, and if I were him, I'd never forgive myself. But I knew Oliver wore his heart on his sleeve; he is easy to forgive and forgives easily, but he sets himself up to be hurt when situations don't work in his favour. But I WANTED this to happen.

"Hey Lils, whatcha' doing here? You're going to miss the Saddie Hawkins' Dance by being here right now." He looked at his watch that was around his wrist. "The Dance starts in an hour and a half." He looked slightly irritated as he finished that sentence, but proceeded to speak. "I don't think you're date would be too pleased after realising you stood him up." He falsely smiled. _Does this mean he still has feelings for me? Please let it be true. _ I prayed.

"Well…" I decided to drag this out because firstly, I was nervous, secondly, I wanted to see his reaction, and thirdly, I was deathly afraid of his answer. "For starters, I'm here because I know I messed up between us today. I didn't mean what I said earlier, Oliver. I was just frustrated because I didn't have a date for the dance and Miley was able to get a date and I was scared and then you…" I was rambling. He just gave me a confused look.

"Oliver, can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

"Sure," he replied unenthusiastically.

"Umm… why did you give me the flowers in the hallway?" I searched for his chocolate brown-eyes. _God, I loved his eyes._ I recalled taciturnly.

"Well….umm…" He was nervous. I could easily tell when he was nervous; but somehow he managed to deliver a direct and honest answer despite his nervousness. He continued speaking. "I was actually going to ask you to go to the Saddie Hawkins' with me..." He blushed.

I instantly felt terrible. Not only _did_ he like-like me, but he wanted the Saddie Hawkins' to be our first date-dance. I dropped my head and let out a small tear.

"Lils, are you alright?" He lifted my chin with his right-hand and wiped the tear that had stained my mascara down my cheek with the other hand. _He was so gentle. _I noticed.

"Oliver, you must think I'm a dreadful person." I sniffed. "I blurted out nasty comments about you to Miley, whilst you were planning to give me flowers all along; and even after all that, you still gave me the flowers and you're talking to me now… Why is that? How can you not be mad at me?" I began to cry, until he pulled me into his chest and began speaking in his usual soft, gentle tone.

"Because… because I've always loved you… I knew so in pre-school. You held my hand for my 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener, and the truth is… I never wanted to let go of your hand. So, this morning I decided it's now or never; you know, take the chance; ask her to the dance; tell her how you feel!" He smiled at me now. "But Lilly, you're beautiful; you can still make it to the dance and have the time of your life, dancing with the person you truly want to be with. Forget about me, we'll always be best friends."

"To be completely honest, Ollie, I don't want to be _just_ friends with you." I paused, while he looked at me with a confused expression painted across his face. "… I think I've always loved you; it just took me up until this morning to finally realise it for myself." We smiled. "And I'd rather spend my time here with you, then at some stupid dance."

He tilted his head to have a clearer look at me. He was about to speak, but I beat him to it. "I really do love you, Oliver Oken." He smiled at me then leaned towards me.

I met him half way and once our lips finally met, I felt a jolt of electricity tingle up my spine. It was the best feeling any person could ever experience.

Once we both broke away after several minutes, we both grimaced at each other sheepishly. For a change, he broke the silence between the both of us. "That was even better than one of my fantasies about this moment." He admitted, still grinning goofishly.

"This feels right. You should of thought of getting me flowers back in forth grade." I chuckled.

"Well, you should have torn my heart out then mend it with you're beauty by 3rd grade, Miss Lilly Truscott." He laughed. "I'm sorry for making you miss the dance."

"Oliver, I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled. "Although, I would of enjoyed a 'couple's' dance with you."

Suddenly, we heard music play from Oliver's porch. Mrs Oken must have been watching us for quite a while because smiled at the both of sheepishly.

"Wow. Oliver, I think I've never seen her smile so widely." I shuddered.

"Me either." He admitted. "It's so much better than her _man-voice._" He emphasized the words man-voice by deepening his tone. We both chuckled at the amount of times Oliver's Mum has had to use her man-voice on him, my trouble-maker, Oliver Oken.

We were cuddling against the tree a while after Mrs Oken went inside. I felt Oliver lift his body away from me. He was now looking at me directly in the eyes. "Do you wanna dance? Since I made you miss the Saddie Hawkins' and we can have our first 'couple's' dance together."

I didn't even have to reply to him. I instantly jumped up and pulled him off of the ground and moved him against my body. We waited for the next song to appear before we start dancing.

"I love you, Oliver," I proclaimed.

"I love you too," he responded. He then placed another kiss upon my lips, this time it was more passionate. I could DEFINITELY get used to this.

The next song to appear out of the stereo was 'Love Like This' by Natasha Beddingfield featuring Sean Kingston. We smiled. In my opinion, this song suited our relationship and how we both felt for each other perfectly.

_Oh…  
Never find a love like this  
Oh…Never find a love like this  
_

_We go back so far,  
swinging in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude._

__

That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mi_nd.  
As the years they'll roll by;  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep coming back to you.  
You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this_

We danced all night under the moonlight. I never wanted it to end; and I could tell by the way he looked at me, neither did he. And all our thanks go to the Saddie Hawkins' Dance…even though we didn't make it to the dance; it finally brought us together and helped us discover where our hearts truly lie….

_A/N: Did you like it? Please Review!! It means A LOT when I see people reviewing my stories!!_

_I know that it isn't one of the best chapters I've written, but I think it expresses Oliver's vulnerability for Lilly *grins* They are perfect for each other =]_

**::: DISNEY/HANNAH MONTANA PRODUCERS, PLEASE LET LILLY HAVE OLIVER!!! :::**

~Natalie D. (Tashi)


End file.
